Cullen Black's
by pikachumomma
Summary: Sequel to Harry's family.
1. Chapter 1

If there was any day to be exuberantly happy and desperately nervous it would be the day of your wedding. It is a day where you are so giddy that people think you have drank all of the champagne but also so worried that your soon to be spouse won't like this or that or that they may get cold feet or that they won't like your wedding outfit even though they have seen in worse ** . One would think that vampires wouldn't suffer from the wedding nerves, especially two certain vampires who are bonded and mated but let it be known that even mated vampires have the wedding jitters…

"Are you sure the white tux looks good with my blond hair? Maybe I should have gone with the traditional black," Carlisle Cullen soon to be Potter-Black.

"Trust us dad, you look like an angel. Pa will think that he is in heaven when he sees you," Rosalie assured him smirking that her dad who is usually calm is panicking, then again her Pa does bring out all sides of her dad.

"Exactly he will be staring at you, mouth gaping till you have to nudge him," Alice replied with a wink as she straightened the tie that Carlisle just fidgeted with in his nervousness.

"Remember he loves you and will like you in anything you wear," Bella said teasingly as it was something that Carlisle told all of his daughters.

Carlisle laughed at that began to calm down again and sat down before standing right back up and began pacing. His daughters laughing and wishing that alcohol could affect them.

Meanwhile…

"What if I forget my lines?" Hadrian Black soon to be husband of Carlisle asked biting his nails.

Edward whapped him upside the head and suffered that 'you-re lucky because I'm so worried' glare and said, "You won't. You have them memorized and if you do, say what's in your heart."

Hadrian groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"Come on Pa where is the guy who is confident, the guy who swept dad off his feet literally? Who still does?" Jasper asked amused that their Pa was so nervous.

"That guy has his head buried in the sand," Hadrian muttered causing his sons to laugh.

"Just relax, we've been through this a couple times, well except for Eddy," Emmett said with smirk then laughing when Edward flipped him the bird.

Hadrian lifted his head to reveal a raised eyebrow questioning their sanity.

"Well we are always high school students and people expect us to get married a year or two after school or else it would look weird," Jasper explained with a shrug. He personally believed that people should mind their own business.

There was a knock on the door letting them know it was time for them to make their way to the alter.

Hadrian stood up and checked his hair in the mirror before giving up on taming it and straightened his cuffs. Taking a deep breath, Hadrian turned to face the door, before he made it out though his sons each took turns giving him a hug whispering something encouraging.

"Just be yourself, it's who he feel in love with," Jasper told him since he was the first to hug his Pa.

"Remember to breath and close your mouth after you see him," Emmett advised second.

"And remember to follow your heart," Edward finished with a smile.

Hadrian smiled at his sons and swore that if he could cry he would. He's so thankful for his family. He never thought he would have a family to call his own.

"Now come on, lets get you inducted to the Married Club," Emmett joked opening the door.

"Do we get jackets?" Hadrian replied with a confident smirk, no trace of nerves present.

"Yep, yours is on order," Jasper said laughing.

"Should be in after your honeymoon," Edward informed him with a smile.

Laughing the guys made their way to the alter to wait for their wives (the groomsmaids haha) and soon to be husband.

The wedding march began playing and Bella started her walk to the alter in an emerald green knee length dress followed by Alice a two tone green knee length dress with Rose just a few steps behind with beautiful pale green knee length as well.

When Carlisle started down the aisle all the guest gasped and Carlisle noticed that Hadrian's mouth was indeed open and it was only due to a vampire quick slap to the head that Hadrian closed his mouth. Carlisle smiled and felt his self take an intake of breath as he actually gazed upon his mate. While his sons were wearing black tuxes with matching vests to their wives dresses, Hadrian was wearing a black tux with a black shirt and a white vest with a semi-blooming white rose with his hair loose and his amber-green eyes glowing. His mate was breathtakingly handsome and when he reached his mate, Hadrian took Carlisle's hands and whispered, "You look divinely beautiful. Are you sure you are a vampire? Because you could easily pass as an angel."

Carlisle was blushing on the inside and was thankful that the ceremony continued. Carlisle was in such a daze staring at his handsomely rakish mate, who seemed to have everything under control that he barely paid attention reciting the words needed and how he got through his vows is a mystery. He was jolted out of his daze when it was time for them to kiss. Focusing on Hadrian smirking mouth, he lost all thought process as the those lips touched his own. It was by no means a passionate one like they share in their bedroom or in hidden places but it was filled with just as much of love if not more.

"May I present to you Lord and Consort Potter Black!"

Carlisle heard Hadrian chuckle and threw a questioning look at his husband.

"The cats out of the bag now," Hadrian replied and it took a moment for Carlisle to realize that they were announced as Lord and Consort.

With a small smirk Carlisle said, "It was going to happen sooner or later, especially if you invited some of your friends."

"You're right. My Mr. Right," Hadrian murmured against his ear, "Shall we go greet them?"

"Lead the way my Lord Husband," Carlisle replied humbly and laugh when his husband threw him a dirty look.

It was the middle of the reception and Carlisle had wandered away to go visit some old friends when Rosalie and Jasper walked over and gave their Pa a hug. While Hadrian was close to all of children, Rose and Jasper were the ones he felt the closest too.

"So Pa you seemed fine and confident, unlike in the dressing rooms," Jasper teased with a smile.

"Your dad brings out the best in me Jazz," Hadrian replied with smirk.

"We don't doubt that Pa, but Jasper here tells me that you were borderline panicking," Rose jabbed with a smile.

Hadrian was about to retort when a voice called out to him one he has heard for a few years.

"Hey! Lord Scarhead congratulations!"

Whipping around Hadrian was surprised to his best friend, Draco Malfoy sauntering towards them. Smirking Hadrian replied, "Thank you Lord Ferret, I was hoping to be graced by your presences."

"Of course Potty, who knew you could actually snag a beauty like that?" Draco teased. He was in his early thirty like Hadrian and had also stopped aging due to his vela inheritance. Thankfully he had mastered complete control over his allure since he hated when people begged like dogs to hear his voice.

"By my pure masculinity Blondie," Hadrian replied with mock seriousness.

When Draco finally noticed his companions he tsk'ed causing Rose and Jasper to sneer and growl respectively, "I see you missed my presence so much that you tried to find replacements, apparently you need to two to fill my shoes."

Hadrian being familiar with the way Draco was round about asking who they were responded by draping his arms over their shoulders and said, "My dear Dray, you are mistaken they are not your replacements since you are my best friend, they are my children. Although my Rose could out sneer and smirk you any day. Plus she knows fashion far better in fact she could probably teach you a few things grasshopper. As well as my Jasper. His strategic mind has already developed several plans to execute your death should be a problem. Besides he could most likely out do you in his need for speed."

Jasper and Rose stared at their Pa's obvious praise to his supposed best friend. Smiling they turned back to this Malfoy and introduced themselves.

"Rosalie Hale soon to be Black," Rose held out her dainty hand and was surprised when Draco took the hand with out flinching and laid a kiss upon it saying, "A pleasure Madam."

"Jasper Hale soon to be Black as well," Jasper said presenting a hand to shaken.

"A pleasure. Siblings or married?" Draco asked eyeing them both respectively.

Hadrian saw and before his children could retaliate swatted his best friend upside the head.

"Twins Ferret with mates. So no hitting on my children," Hadrian explain/threatened.

"Fine Scarhead. Now where is that mate of yours? I wish to properly meet him since you couldn't take the time when you were in Paris to swing by my home for a meal," Draco said with a slight put out expression.

"You're in luck he is coming this way," Hadrian replied with a smirk.

Carlisle had finished catching up with the Denali Coven when he noticed another blond male who was beautiful chatting with his husband and two of his children. Walking over he heard the last part of conversation and smiled when his husband hit the other blond male.

"Ahh, my heavenly angel, did you have a good time catching up?" Hadrian asked with a smile.

Carlisle was once again blushing on the inside while answering, "I did, but I came to inquire about your friend."

He saw Hadrian smirked and he knew that Hadrian he knew that he was slightly jealous and was wanting to take out his threat.

"This is my best friend from over the seas, Lord Draconis Malfoy," Hadrian replied with a teasing grin towards Draco.

Draco on the other hand was scowling and nearly growled, "Watch it Lord Harrison James Potter Black Gryffindor."

"I was only being polite ferret," Hadrian replied pulling his husband close and pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Indeed Scarhead," Draco sneered and Carlisle relaxed knowing that this Draco was a threat to his marriage or mating.

"It is always nice to meet friends of my husband," Carlisle greeted a little more open.

"I wish you the best of luck Carlisle, Harry can be one stubborn jackass," Draco teased with a smirk.

"I agree but it usually works in my favor," Carlisle returned purring and leaning fully into his husband enjoying the slack jaw look from Draco.

Rose rolled her eyes while Jasper commented, "They are always like this, in fact it was tiresome on our plane ride to Paris."

Draco laughed freely after that comment and continued to speak to Rose and Jasper and eventually their mates while Carlisle and Hadrian moved away for slow dance and to enjoy some time together, since it was their wedding.

"So my husband, are you enjoying yourself?" Hadrian whispered in Carlisle's ear as he returned from a twirl.

"Not as much if we were alone on our honeymoon. Which you still haven't told me about," Carlisle responded with a playful glare.

Smiling Hadrian pulled his husband even closer and whisper even softer, "We are going on several cruises down by the equator. Do not worry, I had something especially made for you as well as our children that will cast a permanent glamour on you that acts like human skin, it will tan, appear warm and soft, it will even allow you to age and blush," the last part was said huskily and Carlisle had a pleasant shiver race through his body.

"Oh? And what is it?" Carlisle replied hoping for normal even it came out husky as well.

"For you my love is an especially made bonding cuff, when you wear it the glamour is on and stays on till you remove the cuff. It also has several protections placed on it well and cannot be remove by anyone except for you," Hadrian said this with such seriousness that Carlisle was reminded that his husband took protection of his loved ones seriously and that his other world that he would be joining could be deadly, but he still would stand by Hadrian sides no matter what.

"Thank you my husband, my bonded and my mate. You truly make me feel as I am thee most precious in the world," Carlisle replied with so much love and awe that Hadrian felt tears prickling at his eyes at the amount of love he was being bestowed.

"You are the most precious in the world," Hadrian stated barely inches away from Carlisle's mouth before claiming them in a gentle manner, caressing his husband's face and side in a loving manner while his magic wrapped around him surrounding Carlisle in the love and warmth that Hadrian felt for him.

AN – And so begins the Cullen Black Family. After the all of the reviews I received that practically demanded that I write a sequel, I hurried to comply. After all I do not want to disappoint and anger my faithful readers and reviewers. Hopefully this did not disappoint!

Thank you: rosharon14, Wolf Dragon Demon, FastlyFadingIntoDarkness, Snape'sPurpleFanta, Rori Potter, tiger love 001, storyprincess92, Kawaii Yashie, Aria Dragoncrest, Haunt of twilight, Bronkwin2, sm1982, Lientjuhh, Arieru-chan, kaley the vampire lover, alaison, RogueNya, t-shirt n pants, WyrdSmith, jgood27, supergirl3684, fanfictionANIMEfreak, namikaze natsumi-hime, goodguy4u282008, bookworm1331, rain10475, leobutler , and Mrmikezabini227.


	2. Chapter 2

By the beach, in cool water lapping around the waist of two tanned males who were intertwined and in a lip lock the two husbands broke apart smiling radiantly at each other, unconcerned that they drew every gaze whether male or female to themselves lost in the eyes of each other and their goofy smiles. The blond haired male was like the Greek God Adonis, his soft blond hair, perfect tanned skin, perfect muscle, looking agonizing sexy in his bright green swim trunks that rode low on his hips. The laughter in his eyes and the swooning smile, he was just perfection. An unattainable dreamy perfection. While his counterpart was that of roguish hero with the unruly black hair, the hard muscle, the intimidating glare when people were caught ogling too much, the possessive hands that made the people want to know just how caveman he could be and wishing that they were the ones caught between those skillful hands. The black swim trunks with skulls lining up the sides gave off the appearance of dangerous, but the pure unadulterated love that shone in those emerald eyes as he stared at the Adonis in his arms had the onlookers desperately wishing for the hero to look at them like that. The cold surround him warned everyone but the other male away. Thankfully though, the public had gotten use to dubbed, 'Untouchable Pair' as they were quite untouchable, and their gazes only drifted to pair when they heard laughed or happened to look when shared an amazing kiss. Unfortunately the Adonis laughed his musically laugh and drew their attention once more to the men that were out of their league in all ways.

The old biddies had been quite scandalized by the manner of the hero. The hero was always touching the Adonis with lingering touches and always taking advantage when the Adonis was unaware or blushing. While they had seen him act gentlemanly, opening the doors for the Adonis, helping the Adonis cross rickety old bridges and the such, the beastly way the hero acted other times outweighed the gentleman ones by far. Just like right now the hero had whispered something causing the other man to laugh then blush as a wandering hand groped his behind. How uncouth, even though in the far back recesses of their minds they were wishing they were young once again.

The rest of the female population and some of the men were drawn into the harlequin romance that was before their eyes with their imagination running wild. The black hair hero was pirate that had kidnapped the Adonis from his evil brother who had hid him away on the ship to a monastery. Or Adonis had been lost in the forest with a broken leg when the rebellious black knight had came across him in the mud and swept into his arms and rode back to his keep on his pure black stallion to care for him. Or the Adonis had been promised to another against his will and loved another! The hero had been his bodyguard that the Adonis loved desperately and the hero loved just as much in return and they stole into night to escape the contract that would have torn them apart! The horror of such a love be broken by selfish people keeping the lovers away!

In some of the younger crowd the hero was in fact a vampire that came to steal beautiful man for his everlasting mate, never to day light again as he was ravished in a coffin or castle. Or the hero was lonely vampire wandering the land in anguish as his mate had been killed centuries before and the Adonis was his mate reincarnated as a journalist searching the truth behind recent disappearing of young people.

Hadrian let out a full belly laugh as the thoughts of many were projecting their fantasies earning a quizzical look from his husband. Merlin, how he loved the sound of that, his husband! His husband and his self had been on a three week long cruise, touring everything that they were shown. They have bought several trinkets for themselves as well as their children. They were even able to go into a few of magical communities and Hadrian was able to pick up some rare ingredients other various magical items that he knew his friends would be jealous of. They learned some native dances and the history that places held. The best part though was all of the places they were able to sneak their sexy time in and they made sure to get photos of them in each of places, with clothes mind you, so that they had something to trigger those memories.

"We are in quite a bit of fantasies my minx, apparently either I am a roguish pirate kidnapping you or a mysterious knight saving you, my favorite though is that I am a vampire that only wants you for your body," Hadrian said answering his husband's look.

A bright red blush covered Carlisle's face before it faded away and whispered, "Well you are my vampire knight in shining armor."

Hadrian smiled seductively before purring, "Mmm, I would rather be a pirate and kidnap you for a ravishing of your delectable body."

Carlisle merely raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on Hadrian's chest and leaning into Hadrian so as to whisper into his ear, "You'll have to capture me first."

And then Carlisle took off out of water and pausing once to look back a stunned looking Hadrian that quickly morphed into a predatory look and slowly stalked his way of the water heading straight for Carlisle with a wicked look in his eyes promising painful pleasure when caught. Carlisle laughed and took off again initiating the chase.

Those around the two males were weak kneed at the palpable lust the permeated the air as they watched the Adonis take off running with playful yet sinful smile while the Rogue Hero gave chase with a lustful and sensual grin dominating his own features.

Carlisle wove through the people quickly making his way to their rooms not wanting to be caught in a crowd of people were he was positive that his husband would ravish him right there uncaring of people watching or not. Efficiently maneuvering his body, Carlisle's mind was wandering to the unending happiness that has been locked in his body. The ability to be in the sun without sparkling was amazing and being able to learn other natural remedies from the locals was incredible but the intense love and passion that his husband has been bestowing upon him was mind-boggling. Hadrian had always shown him love and passion but being just the two of them down by the equator after being married was staggering. It was like being out here where they could go explore the jungle and ancient ruins brought out the animalistic side of his love and even himself. The bouts of intense frenzied couples were crazy and Hadrian had joked that it was a good thing they were vampires or Hadrian would need to wear a top to cover up to the scratches and bites that he had gifted his husband. He had no delusions that when Hadrian caught up with him that it would be another wild love-making as he had purposefully tease the predator out of Hadrian. Thankfully he was nearing the door to their room on the ship. He was also thankful that Hadrian had warded their room with silencing spells and notice-me not charms as Carlisle did not want to be disturbed. Reaching the door and unlocking it, he had just enough time to step into the room before strong arms wrapped around his waist and chest and teeth biting at the bare neck and the sound of a door being slammed shut.

"Naughty naughty my love," was whispered into his ear as hand released the bindings of his swimming trunks. Carlisle could only moan as he cupped and something hard and leaking was pressed into his back.

Later that night…

In a secluded part of the beach with a hammock between two trees, Carlisle was resting in the arms of his husband staring at the starry night with a gentle breeze caused the hammock to swing gently and the faint sounds of the music was heard from the several parties that were going on. A gentle brushed through his hair and soft lips near his ear whispering softly, "I love you."

"I love you too Hadrian," Carlisle whispered back tilting his head back for a kiss, which was bestowed with gentleness as the other hand caressed his chest causing a shiver to run through his body. When his lips were finally released Carlisle snuggled back into Hadrian chest and smiled contently as Hadrian gently traced his fingers up and down Carlisle's arms and side. This was as close to Paradise as they could get.

AN – hehe want did you think? Also some have asked of M-preg and sorry I'm gonna veto it sense Carlisle is already a vampire and a muggle vampire at that. Maybe if he had been a magical vampire or another born vampire, I would but he's isn't and I don't want him to all of a sudden gain magic or create a potion for that. Sorry it dash some readers hopes.

Thank you to all of kick-ass reviewers! THANK YOU: Safuuru, Sakiq-Toshi, Snape'sPurpleFanta, storyprincess92, tiger love 001, goodguy4u282008, Haunt of twilight, WyrdSmith, namikaze natsumi-hime, Slytherin-Angel44, Grim1989, Rainbow2007, jgood27, Elfin69, FantasyLover74, Lientjuhh, Kawaii Yashie, sm1982, Fire Dolphin, Rori Potter, leobutler, Wolf Dragon Demon, nefichan, RogueNya, supergirl3684, kaley the vampire lover, and paramorerox813


	3. Chapter 3

The two newlyweds pulled up to their house happy to be home as they had missed their home, and their children. Banishing their luggage up to their room, Hadrian pulled his husband in for a kiss on the front porch before walking inside to see their children … and Draco?

"Ferret! What brings you to our humble abode?" Hadrian asked walking over to greet his friend with hug.

"Well Potty, after you two love birds took off for your honeymoon, your lovely daughter Rose and your dashing son Jasper invited me to stay to see America and hoping maybe someone would catch my eye," Draco explained pulling away from the hug staring at his happy friend who was practically his brother, never mind that they were related through some distant Black relative.

"DAD! You're soon tan!" Alice and Rose shouted causing them all to wince.

"I see you took advantage of the new glamour bands?" Draco asked looking at his best friend's husband taking in the tanned skin and the glowing smile.

"I did, I bought one for each of them. Hopefully being able to stay in a single place a little longer will help give them a semblance of peace and security," Hadrian explained smiling fondly at his family as they were crowded around Carlisle asking questions.

"Well Hadrian, you did good. You have a wonderful family. I got to know them for past couple of weeks and they really do love you and look up to you," Draco told him with wistfulness and loneliness lacing his voice.

"You know Draco that you are like my brother, you could become Uncle Draco if you want. I know Rose and Jasper have taken a liking to you. Before I met Carlisle you were my family and I still want you to be," Hadrian said glancing at his blond brother who perked up just a tad. It was tough being a veela with no family as both of Draco's parents perished in the final war. Draco would have died as well if it hadn't been for the bond of brothers that had formed between them after their 6th year confrontation. Nothing like nearly killing each other to bring about a bonding moment of suffering and brotherhood; Draco had once joked that it took the sight of each other's blood to become family. It had been a rare Hufflepuff moment for him.

"If it keeps you from being sentimental, then I suppose," Draco replied haughtily trying to cover up his emotions and the joy at having a family once more even if they would be his nieces and nephews. The death of his parents had destroyed him for a while, if not for Hadrian, Draco knew that he would not be having this Hufflepuff moment with him.

"You're a good man Draco, your mate is out there. Don't give up," Hadrian said clasping Draco's shoulder.

"Thanks Hadrian… sheesh you're such a Puff," Draco sneered regaining his composure.

Hadrian wasn't deterred by the sneer; he knew his brother and he understood how much this meant to him and how much Draco really detested the 'Puff' moments.

"Pa! When do we get our bands?" Rose asked from the circle of vampires crowding their dad.

Chuckling Hadrian nodded to the group and the two brothers walked over as Hadrian said, "Well if you'll head to the living room and take a seat and your dad and I will hand out your gifts and the bands. Then maybe if you're good your Uncle Draco will explain them to you."

The group had already begun walking to the couches when they heard Hadrian say 'Uncle Draco'. The girls squealed with excitement as Draco had several stocks in the fashion industry and knew quite a few of the models and they generally liked him. He had that uncle quality where he told you stories about your parent that would normally not be told and had that comforting feeling even if he could be snarky at times. The guys fist pumped and high-fived each other. While their Pa was fun and loved them and helped with anything, Draco knew more about latest technologies and games. Carlisle was surprised but happy for his husband to have more family. He knew how much Hadrian cherished him and their kids and was thankful that he has a brother now to stand with him.

Smiling warmly at his husband, Carlisle wandered back to Hadrian as the their children excitedly congratulated their new 'uncle' and welcomed him officially into their lives as family.

"Uncle Draco?" Carlisle questioned slipping his arms around Hadrian's neck.

Smiling softly Hadrian placed his hands on Carlisle's hips with his thumbs caressing the tiny bit of skin showing from his husbands reach, "Yeah. Is that okay?"

"Yes. I'm happy that you have someone you consider family besides our own," Carlisle whispered brushing his lips across Hadrian's.

"Me too," Hadrian agreed slanting his lips to capture those perfect lips for a sweet and loving kiss, ignoring the catcalls and comments like, "Didn't you get enough of that on your honeymoon?" and "Kiss later, where's our gifts?" Of course those were courtesy of their newest family member, Draco.

Pulling back, Hadrian a raised single hand up to tenderly cup Carlisle's face rubbing his thumb over those ever-so tempting lips saying, "We're home."

"Yes we are."

AN – Just a short little chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!

BIG Thank you's to all of my supportive reviewers! THANK YOU: Haunt of twilight, SeverusDmitri18, Snape'sPurpleFanta, Arieru-chan, namikaze natsumi-hime, cullengal101, WyrdSmith, darkchildofmisery, sm1982, BengalDarknessTiger, supergirl3684, Luna Knyte, leobutler, Grim1989, and RogueNya


End file.
